


Adoration

by bi0nicbuckyb



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 17:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17329136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi0nicbuckyb/pseuds/bi0nicbuckyb





	Adoration

“Sweetheart,” Dean whispered in your ear, nudging your shoulder lightly to rouse you out of sleep. Your hair blew across your neck from his soft breath, tickling you. “Wake up.” 

Blinking your eyes, his gorgeous, freckled face came into focus. You’d lost track of the last time you’d seen him, your heart pounding in your chest just by the sound of his voice. Begging and begging the boys to let you go out on hunts with them, just to be by their side at all times, never got you anywhere. The bunker was the safest place for you, and there was no negotiating with them. It got lonely at times, but they always called you to check in and make sure you were okay. A realization suddenly washed over you. If Dean was home, did that mean Sam and Cas were here too? You felt your stomach flutter at the thought. 

“Hi,” you said groggily, your voice still adjusting to being suddenly awake. You sat up in bed and he smiled at you, his features warming up as his sparkling green eyes scanned your face. You were sure your hair was a mess and you probably looked worse for wear, but you could tell by the way Dean was looking at you that he couldn’t care less. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too, beautiful,” he replied, taking your small hand in his and giving it a tight squeeze. “We all did.” Your eyes lit up at his words. 

“All? You mean Sam and Cas are home too?” 

“They are.” He took your hand and helped you out of bed, making sure your feet landed safely on the floor. “They’re waiting to see you.” 

Grateful for the few moments of alone time you had with Dean, you wrapped your arms around his waist and laid your head against his chest. Inhaling his delicious scent, you heard his heartbeat thrumming through his skin. It was a comforting sound and you felt your body relax, a low sigh of relief escaping your lips. He pulled you closer to him, hooking your chin with his fingers and placing a soft kiss on your nose. 

“Come on,” he said, leaving another sweet kiss on your forehead. “Let’s go.” 

Dean led you out of your bedroom and down the long, empty hallway. Expecting to go into the room you all shared when they were home, your stomach did a backflip as you passed the familiar door. Instead, he stopped in front of the ominous, wooden door to the dungeon; a room you were normally never allowed inside. 

“Dean?” you questioned, unable to say anything else. 

“Everything’s okay, babe,” he reassured you, rubbing his hands up and down your bare arms. “We just have something a little different planned.” 

Pushing the door open, Dean stepped inside, still pulling you along behind him. In the middle of the room there was a wooden chair, with straps dangling from the arms and legs. A solitary light was hanging above it, brightening up the immediate area. As Dean closed the door behind him, two familiar figures stepped out of the darkness. Sam was smiling at you, his beautiful chestnut hair a bit shorter than you remembered, but still framing his strikingly handsome features with perfection. Cas was there too, surveying his surroundings, until his piercing sapphire eyes met yours. As soon as they did, you felt a warmth creep along your skin, which you’d come to know as his way of embracing you with his grace. 

“What’s going on?” you asked, turning to Dean and trying to make out his features in the dark. You knew they would never hurt you, but normally the love you made together happened in your special room, never anywhere else in the house. Especially the dungeon. 

“Well,” Dean started, carding his fingers through his hair. “We wanted to, um… step outside the box a bit. Maybe have fun in every part of the house except just our room.” Sam stepped forward, taking your hand in his. He kissed the top of your hand, sending shivers down your spine. You would never get over the feeling of being so close to all three of them, to the men you loved. The overwhelming feeling of happiness, protection, and bliss was threatening to bubble over inside you. 

“This is just a taste of what we have planned for later tonight,” Sam said, licking his lips. You glanced over at Cas, still standing halfway in the dark, a smile creeping over his perfect features. “But for now, this is all about you.”

“If you don’t like it, we can stop. Just say the word, you know that,” Dean chimed in, walking up to you and pulling your tank top over your head. Sam followed by inching your yoga shorts down your legs, collecting your clothes and placing them on the table in the dark. You were now standing gloriously naked in front of them, all three pairs of eyes greedily looking you over. You trusted them with all your heart and soul and you knew that, whatever they had planned, you were not going to argue. Taking your hand, Sam guided you over to the chair in the middle of the room. 

“Sit down,” he commanded softly. Sitting down on the seat as you were told, you felt the cold wood bite into your sensitive flesh. Dean’s hands took your arms from behind, holding them up above your head as Sam guided your legs to prop up on top of each arm of the chair. With his fingers shaking in clear excitement, he buckled one strap while Dean buckled the other. Your legs were now bound, unable to move, and your legs were spread wide for a perfect view. They left your hands free, knowing how much you loved to wrap your fingers in their hair. 

“Please,” you begged, looking at each of them in succession. “Take off your clothes.”

“Ah ah ah,” Dean chided, tracing one of his long, calloused fingers down your bare thigh. “Not yet, princess. This is all about you for right now…”

“There’ll be time for that later,” Sam added. “Don’t worry, sweetheart. Just relax.” 

Dean knelt down in front of you, running his fingers delicately down the apex of your thighs. You felt your body shiver, as his fingers were replaced with his lips. Kissing a trail down to your aching sex, his lips ghosted delicately around it, but not touching it. You squirmed against the restraints, mewls of pleasure already escaping your lips without your permission. Sam was behind you now, rubbing his strong, calloused hands up and down the insides of your arms. 

“Fuck, you have the most beautiful pussy, Y/N. Doesn’t she, Sammy?” Dean growled, nipping at the sensitive skin of your inner thighs. You watched as they both teased you mercilessly, your skin on fire with need. 

“She does,” Sam replied, moving over to the left side of you, his fingers now dancing across your chest. “I’ve never seen anyone so gorgeous…” He paused, kneading your breast in his large hand. “Everything about her.” 

As Dean wrapped his lips around your clit, Sam followed suit with his lips forming perfectly around your already hard nipple. You arched your back as best you could with your legs restrained, your hands clambering instantly for purchase. Wrapping them in Sam’s hair, you moaned as Dean sucked your sensitive nub into his mouth. 

“Cas….” you managed to squeak out, desperate to feel his contact. You knew he heard you when you felt his grace slide between your breasts and down your stomach, only to make it’s way back up to your free nipple. He was suddenly at your right side now, looking down on you with his fierce blue eyes. His fingers ran over your flushed cheek, his grace still ravaging your nipple while Sam and Dean continued their own torture. There was so much love in his crystal eyes you had to hold back tears, and the love glistening within them was only for you.

Prying your eyes away from Cas’ beauty, you looked down to watch Dean work his magic on your throbbing pussy. His lips pulled back and forth along the hood of your clit, sucking it in and out of his mouth at a torturously slow pace. His wet, pink tongue darted out every so often to lap up your juices, his groans vibrating your clit as he reveled in the taste of you. Dean liked to make you cum slowly, drawing every single moan and whine out of you he possibly could, bringing you as close to the edge as possible, before you came crashing down. You felt yourself cry out as his mouth started to work faster, his tongue also moving in slow circles around your aching bundle of nerves. 

“D-Dean!” you screamed, your voice echoing off the stone walls of the dungeon. “I’m cumming!” You felt the vibrations from his growls rocket you higher, Sam and Cas continuing to work their magic on your sensitive nipples. You looked down at Dean between your legs as you fought to catch your breath, his lips and chin coated in your slick. Squeezing your thighs with his strong hands, he used them as leverage to pull himself up, locking his lips with yours. You could taste yourself on his tongue, your body still trying to recover from your sudden intense orgasm moments before. 

Before you could catch your breath, Sam was in between your legs now and Dean had taken his place at your side. Sam licked one sweet, delicate trail up your sex, licking his lips when your cum reached his taste buds. You moaned, immediately entwining your fingers in his gorgeous locks, pulling him closer to your aching pussy. Dean was rolling your nipple around in his mouth, taking it lightly between his teeth before sucking on it hard. Cas was using his grace on your other nipple still, but he was now leaving soft kisses all around your breast, down to your ribcage. Sam inserted one of his long, thick digits inside you, curling it perfectly to find your g-spot. 

“Fuck, you’re so tight, baby,” he groaned, biting at the flesh of your thighs. “So ready for us.” Dean moaned in agreement at your side, and Cas increased the intensity of his grace for just a moment. 

“I want to cum for you, Sammy,” you whined, wiggling against the restraints, tugging on his hair. “Make me cum.” 

“Anything for you, princess,” he replied, curling his finger once more and taking your clit into his mouth. You all but bucked out of your seat at his ministrations, a thin sheet of sweat starting to appear on your skin. Your eyes scanned from Dean, to Cas, to Sam and your heart was bursting with love. You couldn’t wait to pay them back for the pleasure they were giving you right now. Sam was building you up to your next orgasm quicker than expected, your whines turning to all out moans, as he started to pump his finger in and out of you. 

“Come on, babe,” Dean said, kissing your chest and moving your hair out of your face. “Cum for Sammy. Let him feel how tight that pussy can get.” 

‘Let go, Y/N.’ Cas said in your mind. ‘So it can be my turn.’

You came so hard that your entire body shook, Dean holding you down to the chair so you wouldn’t knock it over. Sam continued to lap up your juices, his finger working slowly in and out of you as you came down from your high. Cas reached down and fixed your toes, as they were cramping from curling so much. Sam kissed your mouth so you could taste yourself again, the sweet smell of sex starting to fill the room. You were desperate to feel them, to run your fingers along each of their bodies, feel their muscles jump under your touch. Grabbing Sam’s shirt and trying your best to pull it off only got you so far, as he took both of your hands and kissed them. 

“Not yet, beautiful,” Sam whispered, kissing a quick blazing trail down your stomach before standing upright and switching positions with Cas. “Let us worship you first.” 

Sam took one of your arms and held it down, while Dean followed in succession with the other. Cas knelt down between your legs and you felt his grace follow suit. It started on your clit as a slow vibration, your head immediately lulling back to hit the back of the chair. He inserted one of his fingers inside you, the vibrations now coursing through your entire body. Somehow, he knew exactly where to direct the vibrations and how to make you cum as hard as possible.

Sam and Dean had to hold you down with their strong arms, for fear of you hurting yourself. The entire time he was working his grace inside you and along your clit, his sparkling, sapphire orbs were locked with yours. 

“Cum for me,” Cas growled. He barely ever spoke out loud to you when you made love, speaking to you in your mind more intimate to him. 

“Cum for us, princess,” Dean growled into your ear. “Right now.” 

You felt your entire body tremble as you came, Cas’ grace vibrating your clit harder than before. Screaming out, your voice hit the ceiling, a stream of hot cum squirting out of your swollen pussy. You fought hard to catch your breath, as they peppered your entire body with kisses, moans slipping past their own lips as they revelled in your bliss. 

Without speaking, Cas stepped back and let Sam and Dean unbuckle your legs, their hands massaging them to get the circulation flowing once more. You were at their mercy, your body spent, as Sam picked you up from under your knees and held you close to his chest. Dean grabbed your clothes from the table and the four of you made for the door. 

“Where are we going?” you manage to squeak out. Dean turned around and flashed you his most mischievous grin. 

“This isn't over, baby,” he said, licking his perfect, pink lips. “If anything, it's just beginning.”


End file.
